


Eyes

by ImagineMunchkin



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Emperor is a good boyfriend, Fluff, Gloves has two different colored eyes, Heterochromia, M/M, just pure fluff, two dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-21 06:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineMunchkin/pseuds/ImagineMunchkin
Summary: Just short pure fluff, wrote this for my friend Joseph who has heterochromia and wanted a fic where Gloves had it too.





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joseph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joseph/gifts).



Emperor’s eyes were those of a king, his golden eyes shined brighter than the sun itself making it almost impossible to not make eye contact with him whenever he graced you with his presence. Gloves always envied no matter what ink color Emperor chose to wear his eyes always stood out in the most magnificent way. In contrast however, whenever Gloves was in his natural green ink color, his left eye would always be stuck at a bright pink, completely making his eyes mismatched. No matter what ink color he changed to, his left eye would always change into its opposite. If his ink was blue, his left eye was orange, if his ink was yellow-green, his left eye was purple, and so on and so forth. He had been born with this genetic trait and while others, including himself, found it really cool Gloves couldn’t help but sometimes wonder what it would be like to wake up one day and stare at himself in the mirror and have normal eyes stare at him back. 

 

“E-Emp!” Gloves giggled, his face being held and continuously kissed all over by his boyfriend who with each kissed murmured a  _ “mine, mine, mine”  _ over and over again. The two laid sprawled out in their shared bed, cuddling and holding each other lovingly like they did every night after they came home from a long day of turf.

 

“Don’t tell me to stop, tell me more.” Emperor whined before placing a soft kiss on the others lips. “How on earth can I ever stop showing you how much I love you?” Gloves returned the kiss and couldn’t help but let his blush darken.

 

“I love you too Emp.” The green inkling shook his head playfully, cupping Emperor’s face with his own hands. He took a moment to admire Emperors eyes more closely, his usual bright golden yellow had softened to a warm swirl of bright pastel which Gloves noticed only happened when Emperor was with him like this. “Your eyes are really pretty.” Gloves suddenly blurted out surprising Emperor with the off topic comment. His features soften however before he shook his head with a chuckle.

 

“On the contrary love, I think yours are far more pretty, beautiful even.” Gloves raised an eyebrow in confusion before laughing sheepishly. 

 

“Even if one is off color?” Emperor nodded and placed a kiss on his nose.

 

“I think both your eyes are beautiful, it doesn’t matter if one is different love.” Emperor wrapped his arms around the other and pulled him into a tight hug. “Don’t ever think I’d be petty enough to do that to you, I love you and everything about you. Have I told you that I love you yet?” Gloves laughed and eagerly returned the hug. 

 

“Like a hundred times.” 

 

“I haven’t said it enough then.” Emperor kissed Gloves passionately and quietly the two enjoyed each other's company for the rest of the night, Gloves completely forgetting about his issue.

**Author's Note:**

> Love yourself <3


End file.
